Y que me quedes tu
by PigeonDelRey
Summary: Edward la espera con paciencia, ella cree que la amistad se arruinaría, así que finge quererlo solo como amigo, pero se da cuenta de que comete un terrible error, sobretodo cuando el esa a punto de casarse con la menos indicada para el... -SUSPENDIDA-
1. Prologó

Prologó

Me sentía derrotada, perdida, pero por él lo valía. Su expresión no dio para mas… había intentado decir algo pero no lo había hecho solo vino hacía mi y presiono sus labios contra los míos, el beso era demasiado agresivo y lo respondí gustosa era un beso del cual necesitaba desde hace mucho tiempo, necesitaba probar aquella agresividad con la que me había besado la primera vez, instintivamente rodee su cuello con mis brazos y el mi cintura intentando ambos desaparecer aquellos pocos centímetros que se encontraban entre nosotros. Las nubes grises cubrían el cielo con el poco sol que existía en este cielo de Seattle, un trueno retumbo e hizo vibrar los ventanales, pero nosotros seguimos en el beso profundizado y concentrado en nosotros, comencé a sonreír pues era la mejor decisión que había tomado. Sin pensarlo me alejo de él con un empujón que me hizo dejar de sonreír mientras caía sentada en la cama.

-¡¿Oye que te pasa!- dije mientras me levantaba y lo miraba rabiosamente unos instantes... pero mi mirada se aligero cuando comenzó a hablar

-No puedo bella, no puedes... esto... esto no es lo que debería de ser-

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Sabes a lo que me refiero... ve a casa y vuelve con tu Jacob Black-

-No...-

-Debes de-

-¿Por qué?-

-Voy a casarme- me dio la espalda

-¿Qué?- dije apenas audible

-Tayna es mi prometida-

-No… no puedes... eso...- pero me calló

-No debiste haber venido... ni...- Se escucho el timbre sonar –Debe ser ella- dijo casi saliendo de la habitación

-¡No!- dije metiéndolo dentro nuevamente –No puedes... no ahora... por favor- el sabia que era lo que yo estaba inentando expresar, le había entregado todo y a cambio recibia un… nada

-Lo siento- Besó dulcemente mis labios otra vez y despareció por el umbral del pasillo hacia la puerta de su departamento

"Eddie" escuche a tayna decir, sabía cuánto odiaba el que le dijeran así "¿a dónde iremos?" pregunto ansiosa antes de escuchar la puerta cerrarse Mi corazón se desintegro en miles de pedazos haciéndome inmune a cualquier cosa en este momento, todo había sido de él, le había dado todo de mi... si ubiera podido le habría dado mis ojos si quisiera mirar, mis manos siquisiera sentir y mis labios si el quería besar…. Agua sal recorría mis mejillas mientras me sentaba en su cama y con los dedos temblorosos recorría el bordado del edredón que cubría aquel colchón. Abrace fuertemente mis rodillas para apoyar mi cabeza en estas y después soltarme a llorar mientras unos ojitos negros me miraban desde fuera del cuarto. Entró y yo acaricie la cabeza del perro que me miraba llorar –Hola Sam- Dije a duras penas, el se hecho junto a mí y yo... bueno... sentía que ya no valía la pena vivir…


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Me levante pensando en que mi vida era mucho mejor antes de conocer a Edward Cullen por muy corta que hubiera sido, tal vez hubiera sido mejor nunca haberlo conocido. Había dejado hasta la más mínima cosa para esta con él. Estaba pensando en mil cosas solo para poder terminar con aquella opresión a mi corazón. No irme de ahí pero... necesitaba algo para poder quedarme ahí la mayor parte de tiempo antes de ecuchar la puerta cerrarse, a Edward riendo junto con Tayna y complacerla en aquella habitación en la cual estuve yo miles de veces mas que ella. Una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla otra vez y corrí al baño, mi maquillaje estaba arruinado, limpie mis mejillas y supuse que al no le molestaría que tomara una ducha en su baño… una vez terminado me fui y tome su coche prestado... lo devolvería antes de la Media noche….mientras conducía pude observar las gotas de lluvia golpear el parabrisas y mis lagrimas hacían lo mismo con mi cara, ya no traia maquillaje pero aun asi, dolían, ardían , eran lagrimas de colegiala despresidada, asi me sentía, apreté mis dedos contra el volante y acelere, casi llegaba a cien cuando me distraje leyendo un letrero que decía "Usted esta saliendo de.." Fue todo lo que alcancé a leer antes de que el auto se me saliera de control y de momento cerré los ojos y todo comenzó como un flashback del cual no podía salir, ni siquiera cuando el auto se detuvo ostentosamente agitando todo mi cuerpo y ensordeciéndome al punto de taparme los oídos, si de algo estaba consiente era que sudor no era precisamente lo que escurría por mi frente hasta la punta de mi nariz…

**{x}**

(4 meses atrás)

Habían pasado más de 4 horas desde que le pidió que no le pasara ninguna llamada por más urgente que fuera pues necesitaba pensar, ella había mantenido los ojos pegados a la pantalla durante un buen tiempo mientras revisaba una nueva publicación de la revista donde ambos trabajaban, a ella jamás le había gustado lo de las revistas de chismes en donde "desenmascaran" a las personas que están dentro de la fama, pero quería ser reporte del new york times y que mejor que empezar por algo mas bajo.

Comenzó siendo escritora en un pequeño periódico en donde hacia buenos artículos donde siempre ella terminaba diciendo algo en contra de las reglas de la sociedad, Gracias a ella el periódico subió sus ventas considerablemente. Más tarde le llegaron dos propuestas de trabajo, una propuesta de trabajo donde el periódico era menos conocido pero había mas paga, sin embargo escogió la segunda, era para la revista Florida Review. Nuevamente sobresalió en este su nuevo empleo y creyó que era buena idea quedarse con ese empleo, o eso hasta que a su casa llamo a su casa un "extraño" diciéndole que tenia varias recomendaciones pero no podía ofrecerle mucho mas a ser secretaria "ayudante" o algo por el estilo. Hablando, le explico que ella debía hacer era ayudar a su jefe en lo que necesitara como una secretaría normal, sin embargo le estarían pasando a ella archivos para que no solo ayudara en una sola oficina, si no a toda la empresa. Vista Magazine la querían con ellos, terminaron convenciéndola.

Se estaba poniendo ansiosa, hace rato que no tenía nada que hacer y Edward Cullen no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde hace 4….. ahora casi 5 horas. Suspiro y se levanto para ir hacia la cafetería donde se encontró a Mike Newton. Un buen amigo de trabajo o.. ..al menos así lo veía ella

-Hola Bella- Dijo entusiasmado, hace días que no se encontraban cara a cara

-hola Mike ¿Qué tal tu dia?- Dijo sirviendo un café moca y uno descafeinado

-Bastante bien-

-que bien- dijo mirando el liquido caer por la cafetera

-Ahora-

-¿Qué?- se giro hacía el

-¿Qué?- lo había confundido –Ah que, ahora va bastante bien mi día porque te eh visto- rio nerviosamente, Ella volvió a mirar el liquido caliente que caia en el segundo vaso y comenzó a endulzar el descafeinado, al igual que comenzaba con el moca

-Me alegro por ello Mike- Solo había sonreído un par de segundos

-Este.. ¿y el tuyo?¿como va?-

-muy bien, gracias por preguntar-

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-No, gracias, puedo llevarlos-

-¿Enserio?- lo único que quería el era seguir charlando

-Gracias Mike- Dijo tomando ambos cafes y yendo nuevamente hacia su escritorio –Nos vemos luego- dijo sin voltear a verlo

Al llegar a la puerta de la oficina del jefe se rio para si misma como en una broma privada intentando nadie viera que era lo que le daba gracia, asi que con una mano tomo ambos cafes y con la otra tocó la puerta

-¿Sí?- dijo una voz masculina desde dentro

-¿Me permite pasar?-

-Claro-

Ella entro y cerro la puerta detrás de ella y camino hacia su escritorio

-¿Cómo va?- dijo indiferente

-Bien… Mal..- se rindió y sonrío al ver que ella traia dos cafes.. –Puedo preguntar..-

-Es para usted- dijo sin más mientras le entregaba el café

-Gracias eres un dulce- Dijo sonriente y recibió el café sin mas –Realmente lo necesitaba-

-Bueno ¿Por qué no lo pidió?- bromeó ella

-Esperaba que leyeras mi mente-

-Funciono en ese caso…. Compermiso- Dijo mientras se encaminaba a la salida

-Bella…-

-Edward..- dijo girando a verlo

-¿Crees… que .. podrías sentarte y ayudarme?.. estoy en blanco-

-Claro- Río ella

El le hizo señas de que se sentara junto a el para que también pudiera ver la pantalla, dejaron ambos cafés sobre la mesa y bella arrastro una silla y se sentó junto a el, mientras bebían café el le platicaba de que traba el proyecto y para cuando lo querían, ella escucho atentamente todo lo que decía y aporto algunas ideas mientras hacían el diseño. Comenzaron a platicar de lo que les gustaba y que no, ambos se sabían de memoria lo que el otro diría ante cualquier situación, se conocían demasiado bien.

Cuando a Bella le pidieron trabajara para esta compañía, jamás se imagino volverse a encontrar con el niño que había conocido hace 15 años, justamente en el año del 2005, era la fiesta de su amiga Alice Cullen de la cual sabia que tenía un hermano mayor, pero jamás se habían presentado antes, a la fiesta habían asistido Rosalie Hale, el novio de Alice y hermano de Rosalie, Jasper Hale, también estaban Angela Weber , Tyler, Erick y la menos cercana a Bella… Lauren. Bella se había dejado influenciar un tanto por Lauren y Tyler , Angela no se percata de esto ya que esta demasiado entretenida con Erick quien había filtreado con ella toda la noche, Iban a ser las 12 de la noche y Bella jamás había probado el alcohol, iba por su 5 vaso cuando le llamaron por teléfono advirtiéndole, Charlie, que dentro de poco iría por ella. Ella decidió que no quería que su padre la viera bebida ese día ni que le quitaran permisos, así que simplemente fingió frente a Tyler y Lauren seguir bebiendo, lo que le provoco una fuerte irritación en los labios al día siguiente, Lauren había dicho que si Alice era bonita el hermano era completamente comestible. La rubia daba demasiados detalles a los cuales Bella no hacía caso alguno. La música , como era siempre en fiestas de los Cullen, era buena y tenía un sonido bastante alto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo bella disfrutaba de la sensación que la música le hacía sentir en su cuerpo, algo fuera de lo normal; Un chico se acerco hasta donde estaban, ahora, Rosalie, Lauren y Bella, Rosalie escuchaba sin mayor entusiasmo, ya que Emmett Cullen no se encontraba en la fiesta, la platica de Lauren, al igual que bella, pero bella tenia otros motivos , Ya había conocido a Emmett por parte de Rosalie y Alice, pero a este jamás lo había visto, tenia un cierto parecido son sus hermanos, pero el era desgravado, menos corpulento y mas juvenil. El chico era alto con facciones eran simétricas, su cabello color dorado y despeinado, la tez era demasiado blanca, inclusive mas que la de ella, en ese momento ella pensó "el necesita salir al sol" algo que le habían dicho mucho durante toda su vida, caminaba con una elegancia que ni la misma Alice, Rosalie, Emmett e incluso Jasper podrían igualar, el era… diferente y al mismo tiempo cautivador. La luz era baja, muy poco intensa y sus ojos a lo lejos, gracias a los multicolores, se veían negros, azules y dorados en ratos. Camino hasta donde se encontraba ella con las chicas y saludo

-Hola , ¿alguna desea bailar?- Dijo sutil y cortésmente

**{x}**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong>

****_Realmente no tengo ni la mas minima idea de que esto haciendo, solo se que esta historia a estado en mi cabeza durante bastante tiempo y necesitaba sacarla de mi cabeza, llevo varias paginas completas y estaba muriendo literalmente. Ojala les guste y si no, pues.. ¿que eh de hacer? :) mientras tanto estoy feliz por sacar esta historia de mi cabeza desahogarme.. umm.. ok termine XD.. ciao_


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Yo agache mi mirada, sabía bailar, sí, pero no aceptaría pues sentía sus mejillas rojas y calientes, Laurent estaba a punto de decir que sí cuando Alice salto y la interrumpió

-Vamos Bella, ve a bailar-

-No Alice.. no- El chico le miraba atentamente y eso empeoro las cosas –No.. yo..yo..-

-Bella..- Suplico Alice

-Yo … yo no bailo- Negué con la cabeza

Lauren giro el rostro para ocultar una sonrisa que le cruzó por el rostro y Edward se dio cuenta de ello.

-Isabella!- dijo Rosalie en modo de reproche –Baila un poco, haz estado sentada aquí toda la noche.

-Pero mi padre ya viene por mi- Edward hizo una pequeña mueca disimulada

-Yo hablo con el, ahora ve a bailar-

Alice jalo a bella hasta que estuvo frente a Edward y el le sonrío, una sonrisa torcida que hasta el día aun hacía .

-Si no quieres no hay problema-

-No Edward, lleva a bella a bailar- Apresuró Alice y no les quedo de otra mas que aceptar

El era considerablemente mas alto que ella, mucho mas. Por lo que sabia, le llevaba 2 años a Alice, por lo tanto a ella también. Bailaron tranquilamente la música que resonaba, tenía bastante ritmo y a Bella le estaba haciendo efecto ese ritmo. Mientras bailaban el la atrajo hacía el y comenzó a hablar, Ella se dio cuenta de que tenia los ojos color verde cosa que a ella le había gustado mucho de su hermano Emmett aunque fueran de color azul, pero el los tenia de un tono distinto, parecía que cambiaban de verde aceitunado a azul turquesa y volvían en sí.

-Así que… ¿Te llamas Isabella?-

-odio mi nombre-negó con la cabeza –Prefiero que me digan solo Bella

-¿Por qué? A mi parecer es muy bello- rió por la coincidencia de letras

-Solo bella- le recalcó

-Bueno… solo Bella.. ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-15-

-Te vez mas pequeña-

-Gracias- comento sarcásticamente y agacho la mirada.

La fiesta había sido porque Alice se mudaría la siguiente semana junto con su familia. Poco tiempo después llego el señor Charlie Swan y Bella se despidió de su amiga , de sus compañeros y de Edward. Sabiendo que probablemente jamás volverían a verse.

**{x}**

Ambos reían de lo que habían hecho en la computadora, no era la clase de imagen que se pone en una portada de revista Bella por lo general llevaba pantalón negro y una blusa de manga media color blanca con unos pequeños holanes al final de las magas y sus zapatillas negras. Rob siempre usaba traje aveces unos menos elegantes que los otros ya que siempre se quitaba su saco, y remangaba sus mangas a medio codo para tener libertad de movimiento.

-Gracias Bells me haz dado una gran idea-

-Denada- Dijo levantándose para irse.

-Oye…¿alguien te va a llevar a tu casa?-

-no… ¿por?-

-La verdad es que… si no lo habías notado… van a dar las 10-

-emm…-

-….-

-¿Gustas llevarme?-

El aunque era prácticamente sacado de un cuento era demasiado tímido y mas cuando se mostraba protector

-¿Podrías llevarme a mi casa?- pregunto para no avergonzarlo

-Claro… este… por que no me esperas abajo mientras… arreglo aquí unos pequeños papeles.. no tardare mucho-

-De acuerdo… Compermiso señor- al decir esto salió por la puerta escuchando a Edward reír fuerte mente, ella apago la computadora, tomo sus pocas cosas que tenia que llevarse y salió hacia el estacionamiento de la oficina a esperar a Edward.

Al salir se detuvo en el volvo plateado y lo admiro un par de segundos antes de darse cuenta de que había otro auto un poco alejado de este, alguien había dentro pro no tenía idea de quien era hasta que abrió la puerta y se dirigió hasta ella. Era Mike. Bella retuvo el impulso de rodar los ojos y solo se limito a suspirar.

-Hola Bella-

-Hola Mike… ¿auto nuevo?-

-Si… este.. oye… se que vas a decir que no es de mi incumbencia pero.. puedo preguntar..¿ la razón de que salgas tan tarde?-

-No es de tu incumbencia Mike-

-Si.. pero..- comenzó a mover su pie se estaba poniendo nervioso

-Estaba con Edward-

-umm-

-¿Qué?-

-no te dejaba salir.. supongo-

- yo era la que no quería salir-

-emm…¿Por qué?-

-No tengo por que darte ninguna clase de explicación Mike-

-Pero…-

-Edward no tarda en bajar asi que… creo que mejor nos despedimos-

-Espera.. ¿Te vas a ir con el?-

-Si-

-¿no vez que sería peligroso?-

-Supongo que tu lo que hacías aquí afuera era esperarme para decir si podrías llevarme a casa-

-Si pero..-

-Es igual-

-no, no lo es-

-claro que si… si tu me llevaras a casa también debería de pensar que es peligroso-

-Bella- Edward la llamó en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para tocar el auto –Mike-

-Edward- Saludaron cortésmente

-Ya me voy Mike- Edward abrió la puerta del copiloto para que entrara Bella

-Bella espera…-

-¿Algún problema Mike?-

-no ninguno- contesto Bella

-Si, alguno-

-No Mike, ninguno, Edward, estoy cansada, ¿Podrías llevarme a casa ya?-

-Claro-

Bella entro en el coche y el cerro la puerta , camino hacia donde se encontraba Mike para rodear el auto pero Mike no se movío asi que ambos hombros chocaron en un sonido sordo de despreció y Edward condujo dejando a Mike solo en el Estacionamiento, el camino se hizo largo y un tanto pesado, Bella iba viendo atravez de la ventana las cosas pasar pero se dío cuenta de que algo andaba mal, iban demasiado rápido, giro su cabeza y miro que iban a mas de 100

-¡Edward!- Grito ella con un tono de desesperación

-¿¡Que!-

Edward freno abruptamente que las llantas debieron de haber dejado marcas en el suelo y el sonido había atraído las miradas de varias personas. El auto se había detenido por completo en la orilla y los sonidos de claxon junto con insultos hacia el conductor no se hicieron esperar. Ambos estaban respirando con dificultad después de que casi pudieron haber sufrido un accidente.

-¡No entiendo! ¿¡que era lo que pasaba!-

-Ibas…. –

-¿Qué Bella que?- dijo desesperado

-Ibas demasiado rápido Edward- dijo tímidamente y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana

**{x}**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

****Tengo hambre.. por el momento aqui la dejare...

si tienen internet.. hay nos vemos (bien werevertumorro XD)


	4. Chapter 3

** hey! amm queria agradecerte cezi-addiction**** por que eres la unica lectora que tengo... Gracias por ello y el abrazo :3**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3<p>

Se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos, el la miraba penetrantemente y ella sentía su mirada, dirigió su mirada a sus manos que ahora se movían inquietamente frotándose una con otra ansiosamente y sus dedos se entrelazaban unos con otros una y otra y otra vez. El exhalo y dejo caer la cabeza sobre el volante pero aun mirándola. Ella se obligó a mirarle y el le sonrio, ella se desconcertó pues pensó que la regañaría como niña pequeña. El comenzó a reírse mejor dicho a carcajearse mientras ella le veía desconcertada.

-¿De… de que te ries?- dijo un poco molesta

-De nada-

-De algo tienes que reírte-

-Mejor dicho de alguien-

-de alguien…. Entonces.. ¿Te ries de mi?-

-No..-

-¿No?- no le creyó

-Si bella, me rio de ti- ella lo miro enfurecida –No me mal entiendas bella, me rio de tu reacción a la velocidad-

-Que bueno que te divierta-

-si… aunque casi nos matamos.. fue divertido..-

Ambos esperaron varios segundos antes de decir algo mas, pero Edward termino dejando de sonreír y poniéndose serio

-Escucha Bella… asi es como conduzco yo, claro, no lo sabias, jamás habías estado-

No sabía como decirlo sin que tuviera doble sentido

-… aquí- suspiro –Pero… creo que debo pedirte de la manera mas atenta..-

Bella lo miraba atenta, ella siempre había creído que era raro, y ahora lo comprobaba primero se reía de ella y después… Frunció un poco el seño esperando continuara

-Que no vuelvas a hacer una barbaridad como esta- volvió a reír y paso una mano por su cabello, Bella recordó que ese gesto solo lo había visto hacerlo una vez justamente en la fiesta de su hermana, bueno.. muchas veces pero jamás en el trabajo hacia ese gesto que lo hacía verse..."sexy" pensó Bella que estaba pensando idioteces asi que mejor giro su vista nuevamente hacia sus manos.

-Oye Bella… ¿Comiste algo?- Sonaba apenado pero cuando Bella lo miro el tenia el ceño fruncido

Bella suspiro y estaba a punto de mentirle diciendo que lo había hecho pero se detuvo mientras pensaba.

-Si-

-¿A que hora?-

-Como… a las..3-dudó

El se hecho a reir de nuevo y ella se preguntaba que había hecho o dicho ahora para que se riera

-Te fuiste… y sin comentármelo-

Lo había olvidado, siempre que ella iba a comer le avisaba a el que saldría a ello, el jamás le dijo que no podía o que tenia que hacer algo como eso, pero ella lo hacía para que si necesitara alguna clase de ayuda de su "secretaria" pudiera pedirlo a alguien mas. Ella golpeo su frente con su mano pues la había descubierto, se rio nerviosamente y comenzó a morderse las uñas. El dejo pasar aquel gesto y volvió a reír

-Lo tomare como un no- Miro hacia el letrero que era lo que los iluminaba gracias a tanta luz que le ponen a los anuncios ahora –¿No te gustaría comer algo? – Preguntó repentinamente

-¿Qué?-

El giro a Verla y le hizo señas de que levantara su vista, frente a ellos a unos cuantos pasos estaba un Mc Donald's , suspiro y asintió levemente con la cabeza

-Si.. seria bueno comer-

Bella desde que recordaba jamás se había hablado tanto con Edward como el día de hoy, a veces se hablaban de tu en la oficina, pero para ella era mas formal hablarle de usted, por alguna razón se le hacía un tanto difícil hablarle a el de tú. Edward era un amante de las hamburguesas siempre que podía las comía sin embargo Bella no eran su comida favorita, pero aveces la comía ya que el tiempo no le alcanzaba para cocinar lo que a ella le gustaba.

Al entrar Bella observaba el menú Edward había escogido sin si quiera mirarlo, ella tardo un poco mas, simplemente para pedir un pay y Edward la convenciera de pedir hamburguesa y pidió algo que fuera de pollo. Al comenzar a comer Bella pellizcaba inconscientemente la hamburguesa en pequeños pedazos para poder meterlos a su boca delicadamente, ya que ella sentía que si abria toda la boca para morder la exagerada hamburguesa no podría volver a cerrarla. Edward miraba curioso que era lo que hacia Bella.

El lugar esta llenos de risas, gritos y uno que otro nombre gritado al viento de los niños que estaban en las resbaladillas de plástico, la pequeña alberca de pelotas, un avión de plástico hasta arriba y un mirador que daba hacia la calle. Bella observaba a los niños jugar mientras comía. Ambos terminaron su "comida" en silencio , ella no había probado casi su vaso con refresco se había acomodado e su silla de modo que su espalda estuviera recargada en el respaldo , puso sus manos sobre la mesa y comenzó a girar su pequeño anillo que traia en su dedo medio de la mano izquierda a diario. Edward había notado ese pequeño tipo tic nervioso que tenia ella y le dio mucha curiosidad hasta ese momento hasta que de momento se inclino sobre la mesa y colocó ambas manos sobre las de ella.

Ella se exalto un poco y miro rápidamente a verlo mientras ese pequeño toque le había hecho sentir pequeños hormigueos en las manos simplemente fue algo.. fuera de lo común. Por la parte de Edward el sentía pequeños choques eléctricos en ambas palmas, no se explicaba el por que, simplemente asi era.

Permanecieron en silencio un par de segundos hasta que Edward le sonrío

-Deja de hacer eso… ¿quieres?-

-¿Hacer que?-

-Lo de tu anillo…. Cada que lo haces me da la sensación de que estas tipo hiperactiva y ello… me pone muy ansioso-

-Tal vez fueron las hamburguesas - Dijo bajando la mirada y Edward retiro sus manos, Ella sintió frio en la manos asi que las unió entrelazando sus dedos por debajo de la mesa

-¿Ellas que tienen que ver?- pregunto confundido

-Tantos carbohidratos dudo que sean buenos para la salud-

El rio negando con la cabeza

-Asi que crees que las hamburguesas te dieron hiperactividad-

-Una hamburguesa si, es …. Una teoría-

-¿Hay otra?-

-Si-

-¿Cuál?-

-Que necesito ir allá- señalo con un dedo hacia el sanitario

-Haber.. hablábamos de ti o de mi-

Bella le enseño apenas la puntita de su lengua mientras se levantaba y corria hacia donde estaba el baño, Edward la siguió riendo y al llegar se detuvieron en seco pues había un enorme Bote que contenía basura de las cajas de la comida ambos se miraron y bella intento entrar primero pero Edward la jaló cargándola.

-¡Bájame!-

Solo la había levantado unos cuantos centímetros pero al bajarla ambos quedaron atrapados entre el bote y el pequeño espacio que había para que la gente pasara. Era tarde y casí no había gente comiendo, a lo mucho con ellos dos , dentro del local habían unas 8 personas.

-bien hecho genio- Dijo riendo mientras ambos no se podían mover sin que un cuerpo rozara con el otro

-Si definitivamente te alteraron las hamburguesas- dijo riendo

-Una… y no me altero-

Mientras hablaban el poso sus manos a los costados de ella para recargarse en la pared y poder agachar un poco su rostro hasta su oído

-si lo haces y cuando eso pasa, pareces un gatito enojado-

Aquello hizo que a bella se le electrizaran todos los bellos de la nuca y un escalofrío le recorriera la columna vertebral , Edward la sintió estremecerse y rio por dentro mientras esperaba su respuesta, se obligo a dirigir su mirada hacía la de ella la cual se forzaba por mantener serena mientras respiraba como si contara los segundos en que debía inhalar y exhalar.

-No. Ni siquiera me gustan los gatos- Se defendió y el río

-Tendré que enseñarte a quererlos-

-No lo lograras-

-Me esta retando señorita Swan-

-Por que no… Ahora.. señor Cullen, si me permite tengo una cita… con el baño-

-Ósea que a mi me dejaras plantado-

-Si- El rio pero sin embargo hizo lo posible por apartarse de ella de la manera mas cortes que pudo, aun asi ambos cuerpos estaban mas juntos de lo normal lo cual creo distintas reacciones en ambos…..

**{x}**

Una vez regresaron al auto Edward condujo en silencio y Bella solo veía por la ventana hasta que llegaron a un tráfico espantoso, eran cerca de las 11:30 y a lo lejos Bella distinguió una tonada de guitarra muy conocida para ella y automáticamente cerró los ojos y disfruto mientras recordaba.

Cuando ella cumplió 8 años vio en la televisión a una muchacha de 16 que tocaba la guitarra de una forma muy hermosa. Convenció a su padre de que la llevara a clases y después de años ella sabia suficiente de guitarra como para estar en una banda. Su guitarra acústica era una de las cosas en casa que tenia con mas valor sentimental. Desde siempre ella toco en la guitarra We are the people esa canción era la que había tocado la chica en la televisión y estuvo obsesionada con ella. Años que no escuchaba la canción y menos un cover y ahora no muy lejos se escuchaba a alguien cantándola.

Mientras la música avanzaba ella seguía la letra cantando olvidándose por unos instantes de Edward. El cual la miraba atentamente mientras cantaba

-I can't do well when I think you're gonna leave me

But I know I try

Are you gonna leave me now

Can't you be believing now

,-

Abrío los ojos sintiendo que un escalofrio le recorría el cuerpo y ella sonrío hace mucho que no se acordaba de esa canción, cuando reacciono se dio cuenta que estaba dentro del auto de Edward y que el le miraba atentamente con una sonrisa

-Uy… perdón que escucharas eso- dijo con una pequeña mueca en su rostro mientras giraba nuevamente su vista hacia el retrovisor

-O vamos bella… ni que cantaras horrible-

Ella rio y sintió como un rubor traicionero subia por su cuello hasta sus mejillas. Edward para relajarla dijo que tal vez algún dia cantarían juntos y ella abrió los ojos como platos

-enserio?-

-sí. ¿Por qué no?-

-Tu.. ¿cantas?-

-Cantaba- Rio –Deje de hacerlo cuando entre a la universidad

-¿Por qué?-

-Falta de tiempo además… no iba para ser un famoso cantante solo…. Lo hacia por gusto-

-¿Utilizabas algún instrumento?-

-Si… sabía… tocar el piano.. y el bajo… pero el piano era mi obsesión- Bella lo veía como si fuera su ídolo, tal vez no tanto pero estaba muy sorprendida y maravillada -¿Tu? ¿O solo por que te gustaba esa canción cantaste?-

-la verdad es que la cantaba con la guitarra…-

-¿a si?-

-Acustica… claro-

-si.. lo imagine-

Despues de eso el camino hacía la casa de bella se iso pesado largo gracias a un incomodo silencio dentro del auto. Bella le dijo donde quedaba su casa y de ahí no hablaron mas.

-Gracias- Dijo cuando llego al edificio

-Cuando gustes- le guiño el ojo ella asintió y bella bajo del auto

-Bella…- dijo antes de que cerrara la puerta

-¿Sí?-

-Queria avisarte.. que mañana no ire a trabajar… tengo un asunto pendiente asi que… me gustaría que te dieras el dia libre-

-Gracias Jefe- Ambos rieron ante ello y ella cerro la puerta despidiéndolo con la mano mientras se iba en su_ flamante_ volvo

Bella se tomo su tiempo para pensar en los pasos que iba dando a cada escalón mientras razonaba con lo que había pasado en el Mc Donald's, _"¿Qué fue eso?" _ se repetía una y otra vez hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta de su departamento abrió la puerta y vio a alguien sentado en frente de ella justo en el pequeño sillón, no distinguió quien era hasta que prendió la luz y se llevo un buen susto.

* * *

><p><strong>El cap esta recien hecho,se que no soy buena escribiendo pero tenia que sacar esta historia de mi cabeza de una buena vez y tambien queria invitar a ver un video que hice inspirado en todo lo que me ronda en mi cabeza deacuerdo con esta historia, bueno ya me voy, intentare subir cap minimo4 dias de los 7 de la semana :S me estoy comprometiendo mucho, pero espero cumplir mi reto y terminar de subir la historia antes de entrar a la escuela.<strong>

**Ciao**


	5. NOTA

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**:

_Pues nada, que después de mucho tiempo pude volver a entrar a esta cuenta y a fanfiction en general. Sin embargo, este trabajo tendré que dejarlo inconcluso, de hecho debería borrarlo pero me da penita porque creo que es una historia que si se plantea adecuadamente podría tener un muy buen camino. Pero en vista de que me siento terriblemente mal ahora y peor con lo de la universidad. He decidido colocar este mensaje, por que aunque eran poquitas, de hecho muy muy pocas personas las que llegaron a leerlo o a dejar un review, creo que merecían saber esto en caso de que me decida y borre lo poco mal redactado que he subido aquí. _

_De antemano, gracias por sus comentarios que me subieron el ánimo incluso ahora, también a los lectores fantasmas que pudieron haber._

_Hasta luego. Espero reanudarla, si no, ya será en otra ocasión. Lindo día, linda tarde o linda noche, a la hora que lo leas. _

_Adiós. _


End file.
